


Revontulet

by KylosWetGlove (Bendu_the_Grey)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort Sex, Devoted Reylo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendu_the_Grey/pseuds/KylosWetGlove
Summary: Supreme Leader Ben Solo and the scavenger Rey continue to battle it out until they take it too far, quite literally. Lost and perhaps even marooned on a frozen moon Rey fights the bitter cold to heed the call of the Force that continues to draw her into the darkness in search of Ben Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).



> Hope you guys like this! Much love to everyone this holiday season <3

The silhouetted dark and jagged shape of the mountains rolled on for miles in almost every direction, rising up against the frigid cerulean sky that painted the starry horizon. Whimsical silvery light reflected off the snow, and it twinkled in the moonlight like thousands of tiny crystals. It was a magical sight to behold, both bewitching and enchanting.

 

Rey looked up at the sky and replayed the moments that led up to her trek across the frozen tundra. Somewhere in the stars above they had danced. They could have easily fired upon one another but he wouldn’t, and she couldn't. Their aerial ballet had gone on and on until they had strayed so far from the battle the navigation system failed, and Rey had no idea where they were. Somewhere along the way Ben had broken off the pursuit, pulling back to seemingly let her go.

 

Rey had then taken stock of her choices; the calculations were clear if she didn't make the jump returning her to the Resistance now, she risked not getting back at all. She wondered if he had run out of fuel before her, he always pushed his ship harder and more erratic, expending fuel at double the rate she would have.

 

Her hand had hovered over the hyperdrive lever for a heartbeat, and then her fingers curled into a fist, “Damn it,”  she turned the ship around and set course back to where she last saw him, following an invisible string through uncharted space, until she felt a sudden shift in the Force pulling her down to the opal-colored planet below.

 

When she broke through the atmosphere, the sun was already setting, but she could still make out the trace remnants of exhaust vapor— and not the good kind. The faint trail of black smoke lingered in the air, and she followed it until she could no longer discern between it and the encroaching night sky. When the tug in the Force was at its strongest, Rey made the decision to set the X-wing down on the spot.

 

The feeling had gone from a needy tug to full-on desperate heave - almost as if she were some sort of scalefish being reeled in by a captor. Rey half-expected him to be standing there when the hatch of the X-wing opened, but she was only met with a blast of arctic air which whistled a mournful tune across the barren snow-covered landscape.

 

Rey was absolutely not dressed for this type of environment. The humid and sticky planet Yavin-4 was the last place she had made planetfall. Her thin Jedi robes had been almost burdensome. Now she clung to every thread like a lifeline.

 

“This is not how I thought this day was gonna go,” she grumbled through chattering teeth.

 

And now here she was, leaving the safety of her ship into the icy darkness. It was mad.

 

_ He could be injured, _ she reminded herself, wrapping her arms around her body. Yet she knew that wasn't her only motive. Ben Solo had been a pain in the ass ever since he barged into her life a year ago. Their opposing factions had chased each other relentlessly in a tit for tat battle with neither one ever gaining any ground. And despite having multiple opportunities to meet each other in combat, they always avoided the final confrontation by either withdrawing or altering their direction.

 

The Force, however, had a mind of its own, seeing fit to lift the veil between them when they were most vulnerable. The connection would last seconds or minutes severing abruptly .  

 

Neither of them ever spoke, as it was understood that they were engaged in a silent war against the other. There were times Rey thought for sure she would break and hurl a thousand insults his way— but then she’d catch his eyes. There was something about the way he held her gaze with those pensive, dark eyes that set her aflame in ways she didn't want to acknowledge.

 

Rey took a steady breath in and put one boot outside the cockpit, pausing a moment on the ladder to adjust to the cold and then set off, following the insistent call of the Force.

  
  


*******

How far she traveled, she did not know. The light from her cockpit was no longer visible, and it had been her only gauge of distance. She could not feel her toes, and she began to wonder if she would die here, alone and lost. Had she misread the Force? Or worse, had she lured herself once again into a fool-hearted endeavor that would ultimately lead to another near-death experience?

“Too late to alter course now, Rey,” she chastised herself. She forced her legs to keep moving, blindly following her heart—and the string that had now pulled taught.

 

All rational thought began to drift away, and in its place, she remembered the first time she saw his face—so pale, but beautiful like the moonlight that lit her path. She thought about their battle in the snow when the wind whipped snowflakes around them, simultaneously elegant and violent. The mountains had been dark and ominous as his mask. Her vision blurred, the glow that appeared just up ahead reminding her of his broken lightsaber, always sputtering and crackling like fire.

 

_ Fire, warmth!  _ Stumbling across a source of warmth would have been nice, but she found that the cold didn't bother her any longer. She had long since stopped shivering— hours ago, days maybe?  _ Time is a funny thing _ , she mused. 

 

Before Rey could take another step, her knees buckled and she fell forward into the wet snow, exhaustion having finally overtaken her. If she could only sleep for a few minutes she could get back up again... She closed her eyes and felt her heart lull into a slow, rhythmic pace.

 

_ Is this what it feels like to die? _ Rey wondered.  _ If so then it's not so bad. _

 

But she didn't want to die. She never gave up hope before, so why should now be any different? Rey tried to force her body to move, pulling every ounce of strength from the Force she could. Just as the threads were within her grasp she felt it slip away. It wasn't enough—Rey was only human, Force or no Force.

 

She thought about her most beloved friend, Finn. He would never stop looking for her. Leia would know somehow—she would feel it and would once again be duty-bound to be a pillar of strength and break it to him. Rose would take care of him, and Chewie, and Poe. Ben, he would feel it too—

 

And then somehow seemingly out of nowhere, she felt light and warm.

Death seemed to embrace her with warmth, and she could sense an outpouring of love— no, desperation, or was it both? Distantly, she could hear her name being called, but it was muffled like a whisper, and somehow she knew she was too far away to answer.

Rey drifted in the darkness amongst the stars, and she found that each one had a name that they whispered to her as she passed by.  But they were not the names she was looking for—who was she looking for? Rey couldn’t recall. As she continued to drift the distant voice, became louder, and more frantic.

 

“Open your eyes, Rey,  _ please _ .”

 

It was the way he said that one simple word that pulled her straight back into conscious thought. She knew that voice—it was the one she had been looking for in the darkness, under the canopy of stars.

 

“Ben,” she heard herself gasp, weak and soft.

 

Drops of warm liquid fell upon her cheeks, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes and saw the light. But it wasn't from the fire in the hearth or the candles on the table— the light was in  _ his _ eyes, Ben’s eyes.

 

“There you are,” she breathed.

 

“You shouldn’t be here Rey, why did you come back?” Ben asked. She noted that his usual baritone voice sounded strained and broken, much like it had on Ahch-To when he had comforted her.  

 

Slowly her heart began to pump blood to her brain, and she remembered— the battle, the chase, him turning away and her returning for him.

 

Whether it was the aftereffects of delirium or the simple fact she had almost died, Rey did not know, but she felt the profound urge to confess. Her throat was unbelievably dry as she tried to swallow, working up the courage to say what she knew  _ he _ needed to hear.

 

“I’ll always come back for you Ben.”

 

Ben’s eyes were already filled with tears, and his lips trembled as he fought them back. Rey knew he needed to hear those words because she needed to hear them spoken aloud to her as well. They shared a loneliness only they could understand.

 

“If you would’ve,” his voice faltered, and two large tears fell upon her lips, “I couldn't have—”

 

The silent war had finally ended.

 

Rey’s cold fingers cupped his face as his warm hand joined atop hers. They stared at each other for a long moment in the firelight.

 

Timidly and gently, Ben lowered his lips to hers. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, the type of which neither of them had experienced before. When he pulled back to look at her, Rey couldn't help but smile up at the massive, powerful man who could lay waste to armies on a whim—for all his strength and might, he was unsure of himself, and feared that he didn't kiss her right.

 

“Lay with me,” Rey whispered, “I’m cold.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was used to feeling chased. The light chased him; _she_ chased him. The light called to him at all times, especially when he tried his hardest to be a monster. And each time he had the chance to face _her_ , he ran. But no matter how far he went she always found him, like an unforgiving specter who appeared out of nowhere to haunt him.

She never said a word to him during these fleeting moments. It felt almost cruel that she had come to him now, cold and lifeless, to finally break the year-long silence between them. With a heartbreaking declaration, she came back for _him_.

*******

Ben had felt her presence blazing like a comet the second she burst through the atmosphere. Rey had always been brash, aggressive even. He half expected her to break down the door, but she never came.

When her light began to flicker, like a flame dying in the wind, Ben ran. In the grip of silent panic, he ran through the knee-deep snow, all thoughts of the frigid air hidden behind a wall of worry. He scanned the horizon, dark from the cloud cover with only a hint of light from the moon. He didn’t need the Force to know a nasty storm was on its way. If he didn’t find her soon…

His eyes darted more wildly with each passing second as he searched for movement. Then he began to call her name, louder and louder the longer he went without an answer. Her Force signature was faint, but he caught the edge of it and followed it until—

Rey laid on her side, snowflakes having settled against her cheeks in a coating like fancy lace. Her lashes were heavy with ice crystals, and, had she not been in her current state, they could have passed for carefully placed diamonds. She had folded her hands under her head, and her long legs were tucked to her chest.

Rey didn’t stir, not even when he scooped her into his arms. Her rosy complexion had turned waxy and pale. Ben refused to believe she was gone.  Surely someone as powerful as Rey couldn't just disappear. Regret washed over him like long, slow waves breaking on the shore.

_This is my fault._

With each heavy step through the snow he called to her, to the Force, to the Gods, _please don’t let her—_ he couldn't even bring himself to think it.

He kicked the door to the small hovel so hard it damn near came off its hinges. He laid Rey on the bed and begged her to open her eyes.

“I’ll always come back for you Ben,” she had whispered.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Ben allowed his tears to fall as he lost himself in her eyes and her words. He felt an urge to do something to comfort her, and before he could register what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers.

The world fell away, slow and soft, soothing in ways that words would never be. It was as if Ben’s whole life suddenly made sense. When he withdrew, he realized in a panic— _I just kissed Rey. Did I do it right, did she like it?_

Rey had smiled, she actually smiled up at him. He had never seen her happy before, and he most certainly did not think in her current state she would ever say, “Lay with me, I’m cold.”

His shock from her words made his mind go blank momentarily— he moved as if on autopilot to position himself behind her in the too-small bed so that she could face the heat from the fire. But the mindless moment proved fleeting as he realized Rey’s clothes were wet, as were his. He knew what he needed to do, yet he struggled for fear of putting her in a position that could compromise her honor in any way. She must have sensed the direction of his thoughts and his subsequent hesitation, because her hand limply found his and tugged at his glove, pulling it from his hand.

“Ben,” she whimpered, her voice weak and wavering, as her icy fingers wrapped around his, “ _Please_.”

His need to keep her alive overrode his concern for modesty, so he sat up, and began the painstaking task of removing his clothing, all of it.

When he finished with himself, he unlaced Rey's boots and removed her arm wraps. He took care when pulling her pants and tunic from her body, covering her with a blanket to shield her from his eyes. He threw their clothes in a heap on the floor and settled in behind her.

Her bare back touched his chest, the iciness of her skin sending a shockwave through his body and taking his own breath away.

Ben found himself faced with yet another conundrum— what was he to do with his hand? He hovered over her side clenching and unclenching his fist aimlessly until Rey let out a drowsy moan, and his heart stopped. His whole body flushed with heat, and Force how he could be sweating while against a human ice cube— _Damn it, Solo, get it together_.

Finally, after a full excruciating minute, he settled his hand on her hip, and he absolutely ignored the fact that her perfectly round backside rested against his lower abdomen, with only a blanket between their flesh.

Soon Rey’s limp body began to tremble uncontrollably as the warmth of his body transferred to hers, and she pushed closer to him. Ben obliged by wrapping his arm around her, holding her tighter, until she finally relaxed against him and gave in to her exhaustion.

*******

The ghostly moans of the wind were disrupted by the loud warlike boom of thunder. The window at Ben’s back rattled in its frame waking him from his warm slumber. For hours, he had watched over her making sure she was warm, taking comfort in the rise and fall of her chest before he was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing. He looked over his right shoulder as lightning flashed through the window illuminating a swirling storm of silver and white.

The fluffy snowflakes had turned into icy bullets that mercilessly pelted the glass. They weren’t leaving this small hovel for a while.

Had it only been but a few hours since he chased Rey through space? When the fuel alarm had sounded in the cockpit of his Silencer, Ben knew that chasing her any further would be suicide. Floating helplessly in space in a dead ship, vulnerable to anyone who may want to take a shot at the Supreme Leader had not been on the to-do list. He had offhandedly noticed a small planet close by and assumed there would be a spaceport. He had realized all too quickly that he was about to land on a desolate, nearly uninhabitable planet. He’d skimmed the surface, making several passes before the sunlight reflected off a gleaming gold-colored dome. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, by the grace of the setting sun he had found shelter.

Ben had half expected to find someone inside, but it became clear that no one had been there for years. A quick scan of the interior suggested that this was a vacation homestead, though why anyone would want to spend their leisure time here escaped him. He was thankful for the owner having included a working fresher and concluded that there was much to be grateful for as he looked down at Rey’s sleeping face, now rosy and warm. He couldn't believe how they arrived at this moment, with her in his arms. He had often thought about her and the freckles that dusted across her nose. Her ethereal beauty mesmerized him, and he counted his blessings for having the opportunity to study her freely, even if for just a moment.

He did not know how long they had been lying there. At some point, the blanket between them had been discarded, and Rey had rolled over to face him, wrapping her arm around his torso, pressing their naked bodies tightly together.

Ben had never felt so content in all his life. He watched the fire lick at the curved ceiling of the hearth, its bright golden flame illuminating Rey’s chestnut brown hair, making it shimmer like a sunrise upon a spring morning. A hard contrast to the cold, unforgiving landscape just on the other side of the door. It was a bit poetic, really. He came into her life like a violent storm, and she pierced through him like candlelight in an arc of brilliant gold in the darkness. Now here they were together, somewhere between the violence and peace.

Could they exist in a space like this permanently? Or were they doomed to forever be at odds? She _had_ kissed him back, after all. A precarious thought wormed its way into Ben’s mind, one built upon years of loneliness and disappointment from those he yearned for the most. What if this precious moment was like the last one they shared, in a hut by firelight, while flashes of white and grey lashed out at the stone walls as the monstrous storm churned outside— _just like tonight._ Would it yet again end in fire, blood, and ruin?

When he glanced back down, he found her awake, silently peering up at him beneath her long thick lashes. Like so many times before they stared into each other's eyes. Ben feared how continuing down this path would end, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Gods above help him; this girl was going to be the death of him.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he blurted out.

*******

Rey held him hostage with her eyes for a heartbeat before she unwound her arms from around him and placed her palm on his bare chest. She looked between them at the large wound she had inflicted during their first battle. Her heart broke a little at the damage she had caused, but that was a different time, and so much had changed. He was no more her enemy than she was his—a truth she forced herself to forget in the vain hope that it would make things easier. It had only made matters worse.

She was just as lonely as before, as was he. She could feel it, the need he desperately tried to hide behind a wall of black armor. _The time for hiding behind masks is over._

This was a dangerous game she’d decided to play, but just once she wanted to give in, indulge her heart. Maybe that was the point of all this. The darkness and the light were meant to belong to the other.

Rey knew her bare chest was exposed to his eyes, but she felt neither shyness nor shame; she surprised herself with her own boldness by lying back just so, for him to get a better look. Her nipples hardened from the sudden lack of heat. She watched as his throat bobbed when he swallowed, his reaction only emboldening her further. Her fingertips ghosted over the scar that traveled up his neck and over his strong jaw. A tiny amount of stubble had begun to show, and she ran the tip of her finger over it. She decided she quite liked the scruffy look on him. Ben let a small, hitched breath escape, and she bit back a grin at the effect she had on the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy.

But there was something else, it lingered just beneath the surface, and she prodded at it until she could see— _Oh._ He was afraid— no, terrified— of losing her. The realization hit her like a bucket of ice water. It wasn’t just physical attraction; he wanted her. He _needed_ her.

_Didn't he know?_

“Don’t be afraid,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I feel it too.”

Ben leaned in closer, his hot breath mingling with hers as their foreheads met. Their lips brushed in a featherlight touch, and she could feel his heart beginning to race along with hers. There was no going back this time. The risk of losing him again frightened her, but she was tired of fighting it; to whatever end, they were in it together.

“Kiss me again,” she asked.

Rey felt a shudder pass through him before he pressed his lips into hers again. More hungry now than sweet, his mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have ever imagined.

His tongue swept across her lips and Rey opened her mouth to him, allowing him to explore her at his leisure. Their tongues entwined and _stars_ he tasted like starlight and rain. Ben broke away and looked down at her and Rey marveled at his lips, dewy and swollen.

Unwilling to wait for him to return to her, Rey surged up, claiming his mouth with her own, taking his plush bottom lip and giving it a suck.

Ben growled, low and feral before pulling away to press hot open mouth kisses on the line of her jaw before trailing them down her neck. He raked his teeth across her skin before soothing it with the flat of his tongue.

His fingertips lit her flesh on fire with every touch as he worked his way toward her small pert breast. He easily covered it with the palm of his hand, making her feel small and vulnerable yet safe and secure. He pinched and raked his thumb over her nipple, sending a jolt of electricity straight to her core. Rey arched her back into his touch, silently begging him to give her more. He responded immediately by rolling her nipple between his fingers, eliciting a moan from her lips.

Slickness had begun to pool between her thighs, and she tried to squeeze them together in an attempt to alleviate the ache; it wasn't enough, and she _desperately_ needed more.

Ben moved over her and pressed his knee between her legs in a silent plea for her to open up for him. Rey spread her legs open and threaded her fingers through his dark wavy locks as he ground his thigh against her sex. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as she moved with him becoming more and more wet with each thrust.

When his lips found hers once more, she kissed him like he was the last drop of water she’d ever taste, as if she would never need anything more in her life, but she needed one more thing—

“Ben,” she gasped, pulling away from his lips.

“Wha-- what's wrong?” he asked breathlessly, pulling his body back slightly. “Do you want me to stop?”

He sounded terrified, and Rey wanted to calm his fears quickly. With a trembling hand, she took his into hers and led him to her clit.

At first, he hesitated, neither one of them were experienced, but then she moved his hand with hers until they found a rhythm she liked and _Oh—_ she never thought it would feel this good, so much better than her own. Soon the tiny homestead was full of small wanting moans and hushed breaths.

Ben kept a steady pace, breaking it only to drag a finger lower through her silky folds to draw more moisture to her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You’re so wet Rey,” he rasped into her ear, in that deep baritone voice she always dreamt about.

“Mmmm so you _do_ dream about me Rey,” he murmured, “Tell me what you dream.”

“This— you— us,” Rey panted, fully aware she was projecting yet unable to bring herself to care. This was bliss; this was— _everything._ Ben slipped a finger inside her and crooked it just right making her vision blur. _He was everything._

She called his name louder when he began gently pumping his finger in and out of her. Ben lowered his mouth to the valley between her breasts, kissing the side of each until he latched onto one nipple and sucked hard. The sensation sent a rush to her aching sex, and oh she suddenly needed--

“Ben, I— I need you.”

Ben stilled and released her nipple with a loud, wet pop. He lifted his eyes slowly to hers, and Rey found herself hopelessly trapped within his dark, hungry gaze.   

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Ye—yes, I mean… that is if you want to…”

“Oh, I want too, I’ve just never...” he paused and looked away, a hint of redness flashed across his cheeks. 

 _He's embarrassed,_ she realized.  Warmth bloomed in her chest— she would be his first, and he hers.

Rey touched the side of his face gently nudging him to look at her, before murmuring, “Neither have I.”

“You can’t go back after this Rey— we can’t go back. I don’t want—I don’t want you to regret it.”

Rey knew all too well about regrets. Spending her entire young life in self-imposed exile, waiting for someone she always knew was never going to come back. This was nothing like that; this was freedom from a year-long imprisonment away from the man she wanted and needed.

She shook her head, “I want it to be you.”

Just when she thought Ben couldn't be any more handsome than he already was, he smiled. It was a mischievous, roguish, somewhat cocky smile, and it made her heart flutter.

He sweetly kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. When he claimed her mouth once more, it wasn't hungry or needy like before. It was softer, slower, filled with adoration, affection and-- perhaps even love?

Ben broke the kiss to look between them. His fingers slowly trailed down between her breasts, over her stomach, making it flutter and clench with anticipation; he made his way to her thigh and finally the back of her knee, pulling her leg up and around his waist.

When his hand disappeared between them, Rey couldn't help but watch— she hadn't seen him or a man naked this close up before. But she only caught a glimpse of the tip as he wrapped his hand around it pumping a few times. Watching him touch himself made her blush, but she couldn't bring herself to look away; watching the slow drag of his hand as it stroked his length, she relished in the sinful pleasure she took in it.

Her breath hitched quietly when she felt the blunt tip of his cock touch her dewy entrance.

Ben’s eyes darted back up to hers, as a shuddering breath escaped his parted swollen lips— his tongue slowly licked over his cupid’s bow, in an unspoken promise of giving her more.

His voice turned deep and husky. “If I hurt you in any way, please tell me," he whispered.

She nodded slowly. “Okay,” she breathed, suddenly realizing that he was far bigger than she had anticipated.

_This is really happening._

Her legs began to tremble, not from fear, but from nerves. And then, he was inside her, stretching her slowly and carefully. She wondered how he could possibly fit, a worry that repeated in her head until he pushed forward the last inch.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice strained, mouth quivering.

“Yes,” she murmured.

His eyes never left hers, their lips touched lightly with every slow, steady thrust. They breathed each other in between gentle words and softly spoken promises. _He would never leave her again, and she would always be his._

How she had gone so long without this, without him, she didn't know. Rey made a solemn vow to herself, and to him that they would never be lonely again. She would fight a million wars, walk through fire if she had to. Nothing would ever fill the emptiness like Ben, no one could ever make her feel so… _loved_.

And there it was— the realization hit her like a ton of durasteel. She loved him, and he loved her. Through everything— the fighting, the silence, the heartbreak— they had loved one another.

Rey’s hands raked the length of his back leaving her mark upon him, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he picked up the pace, filling the space around them with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin. He pinned her hands above her with one of his, lacing their fingers together. His free hand drifted between where they joined, and he rubbed quick circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Rey couldn’t control the sounds she made as she felt her peak building within her. Ben was all the more willing to swallow her cries with a searing kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, pulling him as deep inside her as he could go. They chased the pleasure together, working in tandem toward their release.

“Come for me Rey,” he purred in her ear.

The sound of his husky voice was all she needed to push her over the edge. Her entire body seized, her legs locked him in a vise grip. Her hand squeezed his so tight she was sure she dug her nails into his palm, her back arched on its own volition into his heavy sweat covered chest—  the world around her went white, blinding her in an all-consuming bliss as she felt her sex clench around his cock, finally milking him of his own release.

He clumsily pressed a hot open mouth kiss more onto the corner of her mouth, than her lips, whimpering her name, sounding both broken and wholly satisfied.

Rey carded her fingers through Ben’s hair as he laid his head on her chest. Through the haze of the high they were both still riding, she realized he was listening to the sound of her heart. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and held him tighter. Ben hummed with happiness and reached for her hand, placing a kiss on every knuckle before he tucked it closer to his own heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been long long over due! Sorry for the wait but I’ve extended the fic at least one more chapter! 
> 
> @RebelRebel hope you like it!

The storm outside raged on as they slept, and when the dawn broke, Ben was the first to wake. The fire had dwindled to nothing but smoldering coals and ash. A shimmer of sunlight streamed into the narrow, ice-covered window at his back, slightly warming his bare skin. Rey snuggled next to him, tangled in the sheets and letting out soft snores. It took a few hazy, sleep filled moments to realize all that had transpired in the small hovel in the middle of nowhere hadn’t been a dream. All the words they had whispered to each other, and the promises they made, filtered through his memory, awakening his senses. He could still taste her lips, hear her hushed breaths panting in his ears, and feel her fingers rake down his back when he finally pushed her over the edge. He glanced down at her sleeping face and studied it for a long time, remembering how pale she had looked in comparison when he found her in the snow lifeless. She had endangered her life a second time for him, to save him. Instinctively he drew her closer and promised she wouldn’t do it for the third time.

_ Never again _ .

***

Without the roaring fire, the room was gradually cooling Ben’s exposed skin, and he knew if he was cold, Rey would be too. Reluctantly he disentangled her arms from around him and hauled himself out of their tiny bed, doing his best not to disturb her. He hung their clothes on a small line that stretched along the wall above the hearth and built up the fire. As he worked, he felt Rey’s eyes on him. And, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he blushed. Not because he was embarrassed by his naked ass - but because he could feel her emotions through the Force - and they were more than just curiosity. He raised an eyebrow at that. He reined in his smirk before turning around, and half hoped she would be waiting for him, but Rey had tightly shut her eyes, looking more pained than asleep. It took everything left in him to bite back a bark of laughter. He couldn’t even recall the last time he laughed. How she extracted all these old emotions out of him he did not know, but he knew one truth, he was starting to like it. He wanted to dive into bed with her and cover her in kisses, but instead, he gave her a little time to herself and had a shower instead.

The bed went freezing when he quietly slid his way out. Rey had half a mind to grab his arm and drag him back down beside her, but stopped herself when she realized he would be entirely naked. Last night had been — amazing—beautiful — unbelievable; she couldn’t decide exactly what to call it. She had never felt so wanted and cared for in all her existence. But, there was something she missed amid the tangling of their limbs and thrusts of their bodies into one another. She had caught a glimpse of him and nothing further. A wicked and mischievous thought quickly took root. This would be the perfect opportunity to take a little peek. The barely audible sound of bare feet padding against the smooth stone floor away from her afforded her the courage to act on this perfect plan. One eye opened only a sliver, making sure he wasn’t looking - but that small crack widened into two wide eyes in a blink.

Ben remained with his back to her as the flames roared in front of him, casting him both in light and shadow, flowing from one to the other as he moved, elegantly defining every muscle. His pale skin made him look like a young God cut from marble. Rey’s eyes drifted over every single inch of him, finding herself awestruck. His Force signature beamed with a happiness finally unburdened, and free, and —   _ beautiful. Like it always should have been. _

Rey could almost hear the gentle, sweet words he had whispered to her, their lips a breath away from touching, and feel the sweat rolling off their bodies. She wanted nothing more than to have him say them all over again, and for him  to touch her in the same way. A warmth spread through her abdomen to her core, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Wetness gathered between her thighs, and she squeezed them tight, remembering only now how tender she was from the night before — from him. She smiled at that. How could something as mundane and utterly dull as hanging wet clothing to dry be so —  _ seductive _ . She watched Ben’s posture shift, his muscles tensed just above his shoulder blades.

She hadn’t been embarrassed last night, entirely the opposite in fact, but she had been beneath him, not  _ gaping _ at him like a coppergrin fish. All confidence flew out the window in an instant, and Rey shut her eyes quickly before he turned around.

There was a smugness to him now, she realized, and she wanted to get up and smack him in the back of the head, but instead she remained motionless, with her blanket wrapped tightly to her chest until she heard him turn the water on and shut the door to the fresher.

Rey sat up and glanced around the empty room and cussed. Why had she done that? She had never shied away from him before… Okay, maybe that wasn’t absolutely truthful, but it was different back then.  _ So why would I be nervous now? _

It was true; she was naïve when it came to sex and men. On Jakku she had been curious when she reached her teens, but there were no other boys her age she trusted or saw. Scavengers often kept to themselves, sometimes you would meet a pair, but more often than not surviving against starvation won out over loyalty. Deep down she knew she didn’t want to depend on anyone other than herself, her heart had been safer that way, but now…

Rey chewed her lip and then glanced at the fresher door.

Heat from the water burned against his cool skin, but in a good way. Ben lathered his body with soap - the scent of honey and blue-blossoms, not his particular taste - but it would work. He would much rather keep Rey’s smell on him.  He grinned to himself as he recalled the time the Force had linked them right after he had finished sparing raining; she had been so flustered ordering him to put a cowl on as she struggled to look him in the eyes. At the moment he hadn’t dared to consider her reaction was due to attraction, but everything changed when she extended her hand to him, then crossed the galaxy to find him. In the elevator, the tension had been so thick you could have cut it with a knife.  She consistently made her feelings abundantly clear, and considering how she boldly bared herself to him last night, letting him see explicitly what she craved, he was a little surprised she had shied away from him now.

Ben’s shoulders slumped, a familiar monster within reared its ugly head - pulling him headlong into doubt —  _ what if she regretted it _ ? Had he read her feelings all wrong? Perhaps she wasn’t peeping on him, but waiting for him to leave so she could— _ run _ . Despite the warmth from the water, he felt his blood run cold. Without thinking, he made to press open the door, but it opened on its own accord, suspending his hand in place. When the steam cleared, Ben felt his knees go weak, from the breakneck speed of his emotions oscillating from panic to pure elation in a matter of seconds.

Rey’s hazel eyes peered up at him, they carried a question behind them she did not ask out loud, but she didn’t need too.

Ben had scarcely a moment to react before he nodded, watching the blanket she had wrapped loosely around herself drop to the floor.

* * *

 

Rey was already a step away from the door when she felt Ben’s sudden distress, then panic. He thought she was going to—

In an instant, she was inside the fresher pulling open the shower door. Ben stood before her, eyes wide with shock which instantly faded to what she could only interpret as relief.  They didn’t need to speak, but the question persisted,  _ do you need me, do you want me too?  _ The currents that joined them sparked to life, and a wordless  _ yes _ passed between them. Rey dropped the blanket she forgot was around her and tiptoed inside.

Water dripped down his dark locks softly, marrying the tiny streams that cascaded down his chest over the deep scar. Rey’s fingertips immediately touched it like the night before.

It seemed like yesterday she had fled, leaving him bleeding in the snow. How alone he must have felt, the weight of his murderous deed smothering him while the world ripped apart hurling fire and ash all around him — he must have thought he was in Hell and wasn’t he? Ben regretted it, hated himself for it, believed himself undeserving of compassion - that he had deserved the wound and suffering, she had seen it all that night in the hut. Her heart squeezed at the memory— _ How wrong you are _ .

Rey watched the trails of water gather into the dark line of hair just beneath his navel, and then her eyes traveled further and — oh it was —  it was, well, she didn’t know what to think. It was more of a fleshy pink than his ivory skin, but it wasn’t as large as it was last night.

Ben snorted quietly, and she peeked back up to discover him grinning like a Lothcat.

“What?” she asked, feeling a warmth spread into her cheeks.

“It’s not--” he grinned even wider, “it doesn’t stay like that when we—”  he shrugged, “you know.”

“It… it doesn’t?  Then how--”

Ben gently tipped her chin up towards him, “Kiss me, and I’ll show you.”

Rey raised herself up on her tiptoes, but Ben greeted her halfway, covering her mouth with his own. The water rushed down their faces where their mouths met. The sensation of the wetness somehow set her aflame, and she pushed her tongue against his lips, imploring him to open so she could taste more of him. He obeyed, matching her with equal fervor, rolling his tongue against hers then wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her hard against him. She didn’t know that kissing alone could feel this wonderful, and if she had it her way, they would never stop. He must have sensed her thoughts because she could feel Ben smile against her lips, nipping at her bottom one before drawing away.

Confused as to why he stopped, Rey almost asked if something was wrong, but then he took her hand from around his neck and pressed a chaste kiss on her wrist before lowering it down to his—

Rey looked between them as he arranged her hand around his cock.

“See,” he said, low and husky.

Oh, she saw all right, Rey’s heart was pounding mercilessly against her chest, and she could feel the slick wetness of herself running down her thighs mixing with the warm water. It was more red now than pink, she thought, as rational thought returned to her. Ben let go of her hand and let her explore him on her own. Slowly she ran her fingers back and forth along his length, it was soft but hard at the same time, with a very prominent vein running along the side, and she wondered if this hurt him.

“It doesn’t,” He sighed, before kissing her forehead.

His fingertips ran down her sides, pebbling her skin. She could feel him leaning into her the more she touched him, and then she remembered how he had wrapped his own hand around it. Slowly she positioned her hand in the same manner he had and gave a gentle experimental pump. Ben’s stomach tensed and he grunted like a feral beast.

Horrified that she may have hurt him Rey let go. “I’m sorry!”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

“Do you want me to…” she wavered, not knowing what to call it but surmised he perceived her intentions.   

“Only if you want to, it’s alright if you don’t.”

But oh she wanted too more than she initially realized. The thought of making him feel good did  _ things _ to her. 

Rey ran her thumb around the head of his cock, feeling a slickness at the tip similar to the one between her legs.

Ben’s eyes had gone almost black when she looked back up to him. That look unlocked something primal within her, firing a wave of heat down to her core. Recalling how he had run his hand down his shaft, she proceeded to mimic precisely how he had last night. She went slowly at first, studying her own movements against his reactions, determined to draw out the same satisfaction he had given her, and truthfully a little frightened she would fail.

So she tapped into their bond just as he had last night, allowing him to guide her.

It didn’t take long before his grip tightened around her thighs, his strong fingers pressed almost painfully into her. Ben whispered dirty, filthy things into her ear - words that made her forget her own name - but it also urged her on, and she picked up the pace. And finally, when he was on the precipice, his mind spilled over into hers like an overflowing cup, a pastiche of phrases and sentiments all tumbled end over end until they formed an arrangement she recognized—happiness—love; _ completion _ . Then she felt hot ropes of come paint her abdomen as Ben tensed, frozen in place as he let out a low throaty moan.

It was an odd but thrilling feeling; knowing she had caused him to come apart in her hands. Ben went boneless, leaning his forehead against hers before cupping her face and kissing her senseless.

She could have remained in the shower with him for the rest of the day, but they had spent up the entire tank of hot water. Ben had just enough time to wash her hair before the water turned cold and they had squealed with shock. They burst out in laughter as they had nearly toppled over each other to escape. Thankfully, he wrapped her up in a large fluffy towel. The last thing she needed was to be cold. After some half hearted protest, she allowed him to carry her back into the front room and back into the safety of the warm bed.

* * *

Ben wasted no time sliding back into bed with her, making certain she stayed warm, but also he was hungry.

He smirked at his own devilish thought as Rey eyed him curiously. Ben slowly unwrapped the damp towel, pulling it out from under her, discarding it and his own on to the floor. He held her gaze like a Lothwolf honing in on its prey. A primal thrill took hold as he watched the fire flicker in her eyes while he moved down her body; allowing his hot breath to ghost against her sun-kissed skin — engraving into memory every shuttered breath that slipped past her rosy, plush lips when he gently parted her knees. Only when he pressed a kiss into her inner thigh did he finally look away. Her body shivered beneath his lips as he continued down toward the little bud he learned would make her call  _ his _ name —   _ Ben _ . He despised it, had done everything he could to burn it away - until she spoke it out loud, it was if  a bucket of ice water had poured over his hard-sought focus — sending every emotion into a sea of chaos. For a heartbeat, he didn't think he could hold it together-  until he looked at her then all he could see was  _ Rey. _ The light and shadow danced across her hopeful face, while her hazel eyes searched his own for answers. He had wanted no one the way he had needed her, and at that juncture, his resolve strengthened for what he was about to do next— save them both. 

With every roll of his tongue, Rey clenched the sheets and bucked her hips into his mouth, smothering him with her sex. He didn’t mind - he could die this way and be content about it. The melody of her whimpering made him drunk with lust, he couldn’t decide which part he enjoyed more - sucking her clit or delving his tongue deep inside her — both caused her fingers to tangle through his hair, pulling him closer into her. She craved more. Ben slowly and gently parted her soaking lips with two strong fingers, slipping them inside her hot, tight entrance, seeking for that precise spot that would ignite an inferno within her. His adrenaline sparked when he discovered it, driving him like a man possessed as he stroked it and licked at her swollen sex. 

Then he felt it, as clear as he could feel his own heartbeat, the rush of pleasure through their bond as she fully opened herself to him, wanting him to feel it too. It granted him the knowledge of precisely what she liked —   _ wanted _ . Memories and fantasies of her rubbing herself while thinking of him flooded his mind, washing away all the heartache he had endured for the last year.  _ She wanted me, always. _  It was enough to make his cock regain its hardness, and he flicked his tongue against her with a maddening pace, pushing her higher to that edge she so desperately craved,  pleading her to give him what he too desired.    
  


“ _ Say it, _ ” he growled through the bond, swirling his tongue around her sensitive bud before finally giving it one last hard suck. 

“Ben,” she half whispered, half moaned. 

It was barely audible over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

Then there was nothing but the radiant warmth of her orgasm rippling through the Force, surging into him like a tsunami, causing him to come in sync along with her.

Ben groaned into her, helpless to suppress the sound, as his own orgasm took him by surprise. He hadn’t realized it would be like, that it could be like this.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta @MyJediLife and @ReyloRobyn2011 for looking over it for me!


End file.
